


Shards

by charcoalmink



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalmink/pseuds/charcoalmink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together like pieces of a puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

“I’m not as young as you seem to think I am,” Kotetsu grunted, his nose wrinkling in a brief grimace of pain.

“I told you you should stretch more,” Barnaby huffed, a trickle of sweat dripping from the end of his nose. His grin was wicked as he pushed forward, hitching the older man’s knees higher, hooking them over his shoulders. Kotetsu bit off a groan, letting it dissipate into a whine as he clutched the headboard. For a second, everything was still, save for the faint trembling of their muscles.

Barnaby’s arms shook, and his thighs quivered under the strain of holding back. His breath came in short, erratic pants. “Can I--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kotetsu choked out, inhaling deeply and sharply through his nose. He could feel every ridge, seam, and fold of Barnaby’s pants digging into the soft flesh of his thighs. What was once the cold metal of the other’s belt buckle was now warmed from their body heat, tickling his hip as it swung loosely.

Barnaby braced his arms, gritting his teeth as he pulled away, before sliding back in at a maddeningly slow pace. Kotetsu gave a full-body shudder, his hips jerking, as if attempting to escape the uncomfortable fullness. His jaw was tight, and his brow remained furrowed. Barnaby gasped and slumped forward, eyelids flickering as he pressed a clumsy kiss to the other’s cheek. He could smell oil and metal and leather and sweat-- and it made the heat in his stomach spike. He grunted, holding himself still again to let the older man adjust.

“Okay, I’m okay--” Kotetsu’s cheeks were flaming hot, and he still had trouble meeting Barnaby’s eyes. However, his hands groped for the blonde’s shoulders, firm and unrelenting. “Move-- _move_.”

Tentatively, he thrust back, groaning when it pulled the other in deeper.

Barnaby bit his lip, stifling a gasp as he helplessly pushed in, in, _in_ , rocking back and forth, teasing himself and Kotetsu. It felt like his heart was going to shatter or burst into flames, thudding and rattling against his chest. He felt himself coming apart, breaking into a million pieces with only Kotetsu to put him back together.


End file.
